The present invention relates generally to an improved tray for use in retaining instruments and other items necessary for conducting biopsy procedures within a sterile field, and more specifically to a biopsy tray assembly which employs a pair of superimposed nested tray members, the upper tray being arranged to retain apparatus for preparing the sterile field, the lower tray being concealed from the ambient until such time as the sterile field has been established and the upper tray is removed so as to expose the lower tray to the surgeon.
In the course of conducting biopsy procedures, it is normally required that a sterile field be established before initiating the biopsy procedure. In order to permit the establishment of such a field, it had been necessary in the past to utilize separate materials for the various phases of the overall procedure, including one for the establishment of the sterile field, and a second for retention of the instruments, solutions and the like which are required for the actual taking of the specimen. For example, individual or sequentially delivered trays may be utilized, with the first tray being employed for the establishment of the sterile field, and with this tray being removed prior to the introduction of the second tray to the zone, so as to avoid contamination of the instruments, solution-containing vials, and the like required in the actual biopsy procedure.